Koromon meets the United Pack
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Koromon visits jasper park only to meet lilly who brings him to meet her pack.


"KOROMON!"a boy yelled he and his sister were looking for a pet but not just any pet a digimon they were visiting jasper park and koromon ran off and now the kids are trying to find him.

Lilly was walking alone until she spotted koromon hop in front of her lilly looked at him with curiosity "oh hello I'm lilly of the western pack who are you?"lilly asked with a smile "my name is koromon I'm a digimon short for digital monster I'm from the digital world"koromon explained with a smile lilly was confused "uh what's a digital world?"lilly asked "it's where all digimon reside."koromon said happily "that doesn't really..nevermind"lilly said.

Koromon smiled "would you like to be my new best friend lilly?" Koromon asked "of course."lilly said with a smile "Yay!" Koromon exclamed then he leaped at lilly then he wrapped his ears around her head kissing her lilly stumbled a few times before falling on her back her muffled grunts filled the forest then koromon pulled away landing next to her lilly sat up clutching her chest and her hair a little messy "whoa...would you like to meet my pack?" Lilly asked "sure...what's a pack?" Koromon asked "Kate and Humphrey are gonna love you."

 **In the western pack territory**

Humphrey and kate were sitting in their den talking about future pack plans when lilly came in "uh Kate Humphrey we have a guest." Lilly said then Koromon hopped in front of kate "wow you are beautiful."

"Wow you are...cute."Kate responded in confusion "his name is koromon,he's from some place called the digital world and his my new friend." Lilly said then Kate smiled "well any friend of lilly is automatically a friend of mine." Kate said smiling koromon then jumped at kate wrapping her in a kiss making her fall on her back "What the..hey stop kissing my mate!"humphrey exclamed grabbing koromon and trying to pull him off then he pulled away from kate then kissed him.

Humphrey muffled grunts of protests were heard as he stumbled around the den trying to get koromon off.

Kate looked at lilly in confusion as she sat up "i forgot to mention he's quite the kisser." Lilly said embarrassed "quite the kisser is right"kate said as she looked back at humphrey still stumbing with koromon on his face.

Humphrey finally got koromon of him as he ran to kate panting "his..breath..stinks."

"Can i keep him?"lilly asked "why so you can personally trade saliva with him?"kate asked looking at Lilly.

Lilly scoffed "No,you liked it too." "Shut up."kate said.

"Can i meet your whole pack,before i go?"koromon asked happily "only if you promise to keep your lips to yourself,"kate said "deal."

 **An hour later**

The entire pack of the East and west all gathered in a field "everyone i have brought you here today to meet Koromon,he's a digimon whatever that is and he wanted to meet you all before he departs,say hello everyone."kate said with a smile everyone greeted Koromon.

"Wow that's a lot of wolves!"koromon said impressed "yes it is."kate agreed then candy came to him "my aren't you cute,hi cutie."candy cooed scraching Koromon making him purr.

Lilly winced "uh candy i would be careful,he likes to show physical affection." candy scoffed "So do i,we have something in common."

Koromon was beginning to like candy...a lot "candy I'm not kidding."Lilly warned candy looked at lilly "what's gonna happen is he gonna kiss me." "well..yes."lilly said "well then i hope he's an awesome kisser!"candy laughed causing everyone to chuckle.

Koromon began drooling trying to keep himself together.

"Candy I'm warning you."lilly said trying to reason with her but candy was getting annoyed. "Ok lilly I'm getting sick of your selfish attitude."candy said upset Lilly looked at her confused "what selfish attitude?!" "Just because you're the pack leader doesn't mean you can tell us who we can or can't kiss,that's dictatorship."candy said angrily "I'm not telling you who you can't kiss I'm telling you to be careful because he kisses aggressively!"lilly argued "it's true!,he stuck his entire tongue down my throat!"humphrey exclamed everyone looked at him weirdly untill he realised what he said "i didn't enjoy it for the record."he said meekly "look all I'm saying is be careful."lilly said nicely "and all I'm saying is back off!,you already have Garth to kiss...or are you cheating on him with koromon."candy said grinning lilly gasped in shock "why else would you tell me to be careful?" Candy asked grinning Lilly eyes darted "because I'm concerned for your safety?" "Or you just want Koromon all to yourself." Lilly frowned "how dare you."

"Hey koromon plant a big wet one right her cutie." Candy said teasingly making lilly look away "Ok."koromon said then he jumped at candy wrapping his ears around her head. "Mmmm..mmm..mmmm!"candy's muffed sounds of suprise filled the area as wolves surrounded candy "i tried to warn you but did you listen?"lilly said to candy.

Candy then began rubbing koromon's round body as humphrey raised an eyebrow "wait...is she...enjoying it?!" Candy leaned down so that she was some what on top her tail wagged she shook her head as she snorted and groaned.

"Candy is wierd."said a random male omega wolf "no she's hogging."sweets said with jealousy "hey Candy i want a turn!" Sweets exclamed "Yeah me too!"said a random female wolf "and me!"said another then more female wanted to kiss koromon,just to be clear:they're all single.

"What is this a kissing booth!"humphrey exclamed "mighty as well be."kate said sweets shook candy who waved her off sweets growled then slapped candy on the butt as hard as she could causing her to yelp and pull away from koromon then she glared at sweets with anger rubbing her butt "i wasn't finished." "You are now,get lost."sweets said frowning candy huffed then left.

Kate eyed the line 70 female wolves and she noticed some of them were alphas "this'll be fun to watch."kate said sarcastically then she saw Koromon on sweets face with drool running down her cheek.

 **4** **hours later**

Lily kate and humphrey were walking back to where koromon was found then put him down "it was nice meeting you all."Koromon said "you too...i guess"lilly chuckled then Koromon hopped away until he was out of sight.

"I can't believe he turned my pack into a kissing line."kate said with disgust "i can't believe Eve got in line"humphrey stated with shock.

Koromon was reunited with the two kids who brought him and they went home.

Meanwhile lilly and garth sat down watching the sunset "that koromon was quitee the character."garth commented "yes yes he was."lilly said with a smile "now i need you to answer this question."garth said "yes?"lilly asked "Which of us was a better kisser?"garth asked lilly's eye's widened big.


End file.
